


His Sotto Voce

by LieltheGull



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nookat, cuddly sex and gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieltheGull/pseuds/LieltheGull
Summary: He smells nice, kind of like sugar but kind of like a cat. His hair is soft like it, too. I just love how he squirms when I hit that spot.





	His Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired but i couldnt find cuddly fingering with my bois so this happened also nookat bc  
> i m s o f u c k i n g t i r e d

Karkat curled up into my chest. His hands kneaded into my shirt and I made a soft chuckling noise. He always gets cuddly like this when he wants something, and I know exactly what he wants. Since we've been together for almost a year, I think I know what kind of shit he likes. Mostly lovey-dovey mushy stuff and stupid romcoms. He always acts like he's angry, even though all of us know it's just a ruse. He looks up at me, with that neutral face he likes to feign. 

"Can you finger me?" His voice is monotone, but you know he still has that feeling of excitement from the first time you even touched him.

"Goddamn, straightforward as fuck, Kar."

"Answer the--"

"Sure."

He rolls his eyes, pulling off his panties. He told me once he has no use for boxers, since he lacks a bulge due to his mutation. I honestly couldn't have cared less since because more pussy for me. He spreads his legs a bit and they shake a bit. I lean against the back of the couch and press a finger to his thighs, slowly pushing it up to his nook lips. After the tip of the finger is in, his legs start to shake. 

"Dammit...Get on with it..." He huffs, and I softly push the finger deeper. He looks away, and he narrows his eyes like he always does. He's trying to avert his attention from what's going on, like he can hide how much he really likes this. He always reacts like this: the way he smiles when I kiss his folds; the way he gasps when I enter anything into him; and how when he finishes, his face scrunches up, he blushed greatly, and his legs shake greatly as he floods himself. Karkat is just so different from everything you've ever thought could exist. He lives up to his title, of the 'alien.'

He sighs and lifts his legs up. I pushed another finger into his nook, pulling the other out and shoving it back in. Karkat's ears flicked up and down; a sign he doesn't know what to do, so his body just twitches and moves for him. When he throws his head back as I rub his walls, my stomach does a small flip. His folds are sticky and pull me in so much more than I thought I could go myself. They just make me stay inside him, but I know I never want to leave. Karkat's breaths goes shuddery and he lets out a moan. My fingers feel stuck together, slick with his precum and insides and everything else inside of him. I breathed softly, palming the bulge in my boxer shorts; how the fuck did I get so rock hard? Karkat makes a soft noise, his thighs shivering as he lifts his ass up. 

"Goddammit, Strider!" My fingers push even deeper, rubbing against his shame globes. His hands shake when he grips my hair and bucks against my hands. He growled and smeared his precum all over my palms. It's so good. It's so  ** _fucking GOOD!_** It drips down my wrists, down my arms, and onto my chest. He hasn't even came yet and he's so fucking wet for me. The smell of blackberries and plums fills my nose as his feet kick my head.

"Dave Dave Dave Dave  _Dave Dave Dave **DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE--**_ " He gasps as he cums. He's so beautiful, with a scrunched up face and those beautiful legs, they're shaking. He yells my name and goes limp, his nook convulsing around my fingers as he shoves me out.

"What? Not even gonna give me a call tomorrow?"

"Da-hhh-ve...Shut you're Gogdamn mouth before I do it for you."

I snicker, lifting my hips to show my soiled boxers.

"You already did it for me."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad it was from 4 to 7 when i wrote this and im so tired but the only reason i spent so long is bc a r t


End file.
